Applications, scripts, and other programs often need to connect to services that are secured by security credentials. For example, a backend service utilized by an application may require a valid username and password to access the service. Often the security credentials are stored directly in program code programmed to access the service and care must be exercised to protect the program code to ensure that only those authorized to have access to the security credentials can have access to the program code. However, the program code may be inadvertently exposed to others that should not have access to the security credentials. For example, the program code may be emailed to an unsecure destination or checked into a code repository that is publically accessible. Therefore, there exists a need for a way to securely manage and utilize security credentials.